Ángel de la guarda
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft tiene una foto de Greg en el bolsillo interno de su saco, a la altura del corazón. No menores de 13 años.


**Título: Ángel de la guarda**

 **Autor** : Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota** : Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 Us del año 2018. (2/6)

 **Dedicatoria:** Feliz Navidad y un gran año 2019 a todo el mundo!

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Ángel de mi guarda,_

 _dulce compañía._

 _No me desampares ni de noche ni de día._

 _No me dejes solo,_

 _que me perdería._

 _(Fragmento de la oración al Ángel de la Guarda antes de ir a dormir - Versión para niños)_

Comenzó siendo una mezcla entre un detalle romántico y un juego.

Un intercambio de fotografías.

 _\- Para que me lleves contigo, cariño. Así te cuido siempre. -_ habían sido las palabras cargadas de amor y risa que le había dedicado Gregory en ese momento.

Y por toda respuesta, él había fingido un largo suspiro seguido de morritos, unos que un joven Lestrade de 22 años había disuelto a besos.

\- _Pero me veo gordo._ \- había sido la queja final del pelirrojo de 19 años, la cual había caído en oídos sordos y sonrisas divertidas.

 _\- Nah, te ves perfecto._

Y para demostrarlo, Lestrade había puesto la foto de Mycroft Holmes en el lugar de honor de su billetera.

Ese día Mycroft hizo lo mismo.

De eso habían pasado ya 25 años ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Y mucho había pasado en ese período.

Pero lo más importante...

Mycroft sintió unas manos traviesas meterse bajo la tela de su pijama y sonrió.

\- Buenos días querido.- saludó con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Aún no es de día.- gruñó aquella voz gruesa, sensual y aún medio adormilada; la misma que lo hizo suspirar.

Mycroft se obligó a abrir los ojos y los fijó en el reloj de la mesita de noche, cuyos números rojos sobresalían en la aún reinante oscuridad.

4:13 am... Aún tenía como 25 minutos.

Tiempo más que suficiente.

Giró entre los brazos del que había sido su pareja durante las últimas dos décadas y media y se entregó sin siquiera dudarlo.

Con Gregory, nunca lo había hecho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Salió de la reunión que había durado casi 6 horas en Whitehall, y se dirigió al despacho que ostentaba en el lugar. Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde y Gregory le había dicho/ advertido que pasaría por él a las 5 de la tarde en punto, y que no aceptaba excusas.

 _\- ¡Hoy es 24 Mycroft! ¡Nochebuena! ¡Y un demonio si dejo que el Gobierno Británico me niegue el derecho de pasar este día con mi esposo!_

Esposo...

Habían contraído nupcias ni bien la ley lo permitió; y si no habían sido la primera pareja en hacerlo en suelo británico, fue simplemente porque Gregory decidió 'celebrar', y el mundo más allá de las paredes de la habitación de la pareja perdió contacto con ambos hombres por 48 horas sólidas.

Pero eso fue lo de menos, el solo hecho de ser de Gregory y saber que ese hombre era suyo a los ojos del mundo entero, era más de lo que siquiera pensó en tener alguna vez.

Con un suspiro revisó su agenda y se dio con la sorpresa de que aparte de revisar y firmar algunos documentos no tenía nada más que hacer. Alzó las cejas con un sentimiento de complacencia, una tarde tranquila antes de una velada que esperaba fuese memorable, sonaba como una verdadera celebración para las fiestas por venir.

Tal vez y hasta podría darse el lujo de unos minutos de ocio tras terminar.

Con un movimiento casi en automático, tocó el botón del intercomunicador en su escritorio.

\- ¿Señor?- se escuchó la voz de Anthea a través de la línea.

\- Anthea, querida. Earl Gray y un aperitivo ligero por favor.- pidió con simplicidad, consciente de que Gregory lo haría comer opíparamente debido a la fecha.

\- Por supuesto, señor Holmes.- fue la respuesta a su pedido.

Mycroft comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en los documentos que requerían su visto bueno, y el tiempo se pasó volando, así como ni sintió cuando se terminaron la jarrita de té y los pequeños sándwiches de pepino que Anthea había llevado y sabía eran su debilidad.

Y para cuando colocó la última firma, se dio cuenta que apenas y eran las 4 de la tarde.

Toda una hora para sí mismo, un lujo tan raro que no tenía ni idea de que hacer con esa hora.

Aunque tal vez si, pues de manera casi inconsciente, su mano derecha fue al pequeño bolsillo oculto en la parte superior izquierda del saco que colgaba en el respaldar de su silla; ese mismo donde se encontraba la pequeña cigarrera modificada de acero, la misma que ahora guardaba las fotografías de Gregory que llevaba a todos lados con él, esas que iban en aumento año a año.

 _\- Para que me lleves contigo, cariño. Así te cuido siempre._

Recordaba esa frase como si se la hubiesen dicho apenas unos minutos antes, y no dos décadas y media atrás.

Puso la cigarrera en la mesa, la abrió y dejó su mente volar en los brazos de Mnemósine, guardiana de la memoria.

Las fotos habían comenzado a aumentar de manera natural, sin pena ni gloria.

Una nueva pequeña foto cada año, de esas para pasaporte, por cada uno de ellos. Y Greg se negaba a deshacerse de las anteriores, alegando que ver una y otra vez como el tiempo pasaba por el amor de su vida era un privilegio que se había ganado a pulso.

Y el idiota romántico aún llevaba todas las de Mycroft en la billetera, apretadas y organizadas en la mica para fotos que se aseguraba que existiese en dicho accesorio tras cada cambio del item; listas para ser mostradas a cualquier incauto que pregunte por fotos familiares.

Idiota, ridículo, romántico y maravilloso Gregory... sin importar como, cada cosa que ese hombre hacía, volvía a Mycroft un montón de gelatina.

Y el zorro plateado lo sabía.

Por su parte Mycroft, más dado a un toque elegante, pronto desestimó llevar las fotos en la billetera y buscó un contenedor más adecuado. Y es que si Gregory conservaba todas las pequeñas fotos de su persona, él no podía quedarse atrás.

Aún recordaba como Gregory notó su repentino interés en tiendas de antigüedades, donde el pelirrojo estaba seguro que encontraría lo que buscaba, y como metió su cuchara sin pena alguna en la decisión.

 _\- Mmmm -_ inició pensativo un día, cuando Mycroft decidió que una antigua y elegante cigarrera podía ser junto lo que necesitaba- *¿Y de qué sería?*

 _\- Oro blanco, plata u oro viejo tal vez, con gemas por supuesto. Un material fino como tú, querido._

Gregory largó a reír.

 _\- ¿Fino? ¿Yo? Naaaah... No soy fino, soy fuerte. Debo serlo para protegerte siempre, Myc._

Y ese simple razonamiento selló la decisión. Esa misma semana, una antigua cigarrera de acero templado fue adquirida y llevada a una joyería para que se le hiciesen las modificaciones necesarias. Finas láminas de acero brillante al interior, con un año grabado en cada lámina para guardar la foto correspondiente; y al frente, una lámina de vidrio templado para poner la del año.

Mycroft observó todas y cada una de las fotografías con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras que pasaba el dedo índice derecho sobre las grabaciones, sin poder evitar rememorar momentos de cada uno de esos mismos años.

Y es que 25 años no eran poca cosa. Era una vida entera, llena de aciertos y desaciertos, de penas y alegrías, de mantenerse fuertes a pesar de las adversidades, de ser felices uno al lado del otro sabiendo que aquello era todo lo que necesitaban en la vida.

Y es que habían sido juzgados en más de una ocasión, siendo cuestionados a cada paso, y los ataques habían venido de todos lados.

¿Vivir tu vida al lado de otro hombre? La sociedad no te la va a hacer fácil... Cierto, pero superable. Y de todas maneras la sociedad nunca le hace la vida fácil a nadie.

¿Un policía?/ ¿Un político? No muchos intereses en común que digamos... ¿Y eso que le importaba al resto? Ellos habían encontrado el equilibrio perfecto.

¿Sin hijos? ¿Y quién te/los va a cuidar en la vejez?... Pues hasta ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y era más que suficiente ¡Y ni vengan a decirle a ninguno de ellos que un hijo o hija era un seguro para no estar solo a la vejez! Porque conocía cada caso...

Y la lista seguía y seguía, pero nada de eso importaba.

Gregory era su amado, su pilar y su motivo a seguir. Su protector, su ángel de la guarda, su razón para despertar cada día y volver a casa tras cada comisión de trabajo.

Su hacedor de momentos mágicos, su compañero.

Lo era todo.

¿Para qué pedir más?

\- Señor.- llegó la voz de Anthea una vez más a través del intercomunicador, interrumpiendo su viaje por el mar de los recuerdos- Faltan 15 minutos para el arribo del detective inspector Lestrade.

\- Entendido. Gracias por el recordatorio.

No para las 5 de la tarde, sino para el arribo de Gregory. Y ese era el motivo por el cual Anthea era simplemente la mejor.

Comenzó a guardar las fotos en sus respectivas láminas con cuidado, cerrando la cigarrera al finalizar y colocándola con delicadeza en el bolsillo oculto de su saco, justo a la altura de su corazón. Simplemente no existía otro lugar para llevar aquello.

Luego procedió a guardar los papeles de su escritorio en gavetas y archiveros correspondientes, así como los de la bandeja que luego vaciaría Anthea, y otros tantos en su maletín.

Se dirigió al baño adjunto de su oficina para refrescarse un poco y arreglarse para su salida con Gregory, tras lo cual finalmente se ajustó el chaleco y la corbata, y se colocó el saco, completando su atuendo usual de tres piezas.

Tomó el maletín en la diestra y al pasar con dirección a la puerta, rescató del perchero el paraguas con la siniestra.

Ya estaba listo para abandonar el lugar, así que salió de la oficina despidiéndose de aquellos a quienes encontraba a su paso, deseándoles unas felices fiestas en familia, tal y como lo exigía la costumbre; siempre con Anthea un par de pasos más atrás, hasta que finalmente llegó al exterior de la estructura y buscó con la mirada el vehículo de Gregory.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo voltear por la avenida.

Se despidió de Anthea y comenzó a bajar los escalones.

Cuando de pronto, este terrible dolor a la altura del pecho le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones.

En algún lugar escuchó gritos, y a alguien nombrarlo con desesperación; pero simplemente no podía mantenerse consciente... ni aunque de ello dependiese su vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sentía algo cálido cubrir su mano derecha... Y ese olor ¿Antisépticos? ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Myc? Myc, por favor despierta. Te veo mover los párpados, vamos cariño... abre esos ojos hermosos para mí.

Gregory... Tenía una cita con Gregory. No debía de hacerlo esperar.

\- Mmmm... Urgh...- raro, esos quejidos sonaban como suyos, como si fuese su voz ¿Y eso?

\- Muy bien cariño, abre esos ojos color acero. Vamos.

Algunos intentos después, por fin logró su cometido.

La imagen que lo recibió fue la de un Gregory desarreglado, con los ojos rojos aún humedecidos por las lágrimas, y una sonrisa acuosa.

\- ¡Ey!... Bienvenido guapo, te extrañé.

Mycroft parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Gr-Gre...?- pero no podía hablar, se le hacía difícil con el dolor en el pecho quitándole el aire, y los labios resecos.

Pronto Greg estaba a su lado, calmándolo con suaves 'Shhh' mientras le ofrecía agua de una botella con ayuda de un sorbete.

\- No hables, tranquilo. Ya despertaste, ahora todo está bien.

Mycroft dio un gruñido frustrado. Él no era de los que se quedaban tranquilos.

\- ¿Q-qu... qué...?

Pero Gregory volvió a callarlo, sellando sus labios con el pulgar mientras acunaba con el resto de la mano el mentón del Holmes mayor.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Perdí 10 años de mi vida en un segundo Myc, eso pasó.- el detective inspector se estremeció de manera visible- Te dispararon. Directo al corazón... Fue un francotirador apostado en un edificio a 350 malditos metros de distancia.- Greg tenía los dientes apretados, pero se relajó y suspiró notoriamente- Anthea lo localizó casi de inmediato, lo capturaron- esbozó una sonrisa malvada- Ella y Sally le están sacando información desde ayer, el imbécil no tiene oportunidad contra esas dos. Y cuando terminen, dudo que el maldito vuelva a ver alguna vez la luz del día... y me alegro por eso.- sacó entonces un pequeño y conocido objeto rectangular de su bolsillo- Esto te salvó.

Era la cigarrera de Mycroft, la cual ahora mostraba una abolladura en la cara posterior y la lámina de vidrio templado que protegía la foto exterior estaba partida en dos.

\- Acero templado... Jamás creí estar tan malditamente agradecido con un objeto inanimado, pero lo debo tu vida a esto Myc. No sé si pegártelo al pecho o ponerlo en un altar.- exclamó tratando de aligerar la tensión en su cuerpo, y fallando miserablemente.

Mycroft reunió fuerzas y movió la mano derecha hacia Greg, tomando con dificultad la diestra del otro, que aún se apoyaba sobre el colchón cerca de Mycroft; y le sonrió.

Greg dejó salir otro suspiro tembloroso y apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho amado, que subía y bajaba, demostrando que el paciente aún estaba vivo.

\- Creí que te había perdido Myc... creí que me habías dejado solo. Las peores 24 horas de mi vida... Dios.

¿24 horas?

¿Entonces?

Greg se incorporó y le dio un beso ligeros en los labios.

\- Por cierto, feliz Navidad... Te amo.

Mycroft sonrió quedito.

\- Te... am-o...

La mirada azul acero se desvió hacia la cigarrera.

 _\- Para que me lleves contigo, cariño. Así te cuido siempre._

Greg volvió a acomodar el rostro sobre el pecho de Mycroft sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a una enfermera. Ya luego, en la ronda que se daría en 20 minutos, se darían cuenta de que el político había despertado.

Por el momento, lo quería solo para él.

Mycroft volvió su atención a Gregory, tratando de relajarse en el proceso aunque todo le doliese.

Y estando más seguro que nunca de que al lado de su esposo, podía estar tranquilo.

Gregory era, después de todo, su ángel de la guarda.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

No me quedó tal y como yo quería del todo, pero me empeciné en dejar un regalito para mis lectores Mystrade y salió esto. Va dedicado a todos ustedes con mucho cariño, espero que este 2019 les traiga todo lo que desean.

La oración la saqué de un librito de catequesis de hace unos cuantos siglos atrás.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
